tired of hiding
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: "You got someone in there?" Kane asks, sounding almost amused. / "Yeah, I do, actually. So try to keep quiet." / Not for a prompt. Just an idea I got when I was halfway asleep when I wanted adorable and cuddling Dean Ambrose. / Set after TLC 2014. Kayfabe Compliant.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

**_Set the morning after the TLC PPV._**

* * *

><p>The room was silent where two men lay sleeping after a rough night with the pain to act as memory to the fact they tested their bodies to their limits trying to entertain the crowd of thousands. It was eerily silent save their steady breathing and an occasion grunt or snore. The sun was beginning to peek through the blinds of the hotel balcony to try and wake them, but limbs were sprawled in exhaustion across the covers and fabrics of the bed. It would take much more than a beam of light to wake these men up.<p>

Closest to the balcony door laid a shirtless man who was dressed in only his boxers. His unruly, short hair was sticking up from where he had tossed and turned the night before, rubbing it against the pillows. He was currently laid on his back, one arm over his eyes - his mind seemingly prepared to block out the sun if it tried to disturb him - and the other with the hand resting on his own stomach. One of his legs were out from under the covers, hanging slightly off the bed.

At his side, closest to the hotel room door, was another male, whose hair was long and two-toned. He was dressed in sweatpants and his hair was tangled and fluffy, hiding half of his face where it was laying on the pillow. He was laying on his stomach, one of his arms hanging off the bed, his other under one of the pillows to provide his head a bit more support. Both of his legs were under the cover, spread to where his toes were just barely touching the other man's leg.

They had gotten to the hotel room late the night before and had gone straight to bed, stripping and finding slumber easily with the other by their side. They would talk about what they went through the night before when they had both woken up, no doubt. The last night had been about nothing more than getting some rest before another big event that would be happening tonight.

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins had both had eventful nights the night before at the pay-per-view, _Tables, Ladders, and Chairs_. Between Seth's tables match against John Cena where he went through several tables and Dean Ambrose's TLC match where he jumped off several ladders, they had both deserved nothing less than a good night's sleep.

Thought it was several hours passed the time Seth normally woke up, he still lets out just the softest noise of discontent when he opens his eyes and sees that the time is just a bit past 11AM. His body ached. His head ached. Everything ached. He doesn't even know what woke him until he hears it again: a steady and persistent knocking on the hotel room door.

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be as... terrifying as it was now. But under normal circumstances, Dean Ambrose would be out of his room.

Seth's head pops up some from his pillows suddenly, glancing over to where Dean was still snoozing away and feeling a slight panic go through him as he thinks of who could be on the other side of the door. While this little arrangement of theirs had been going on since well before Seth's betrayal of the Shield, they had it under strict knowledge that _no one_ knew. It was even after the breakup of the Shield that they had continued to sneak and see each other, yet no one seemed to _suspect anything. _

The only two people who knew besides Roman Reigns were Seth's security team of Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury. The only reason _they _knew is for two reasons: Seth trusted them _and _they walked in on Dean pressing Seth against a wall one night. It was either explain or have Dean bitching at him because Jamie and Joey attacked him and Seth just let it happen. The former seemed a much better option. They took it well, too, so Seth couldn't complain.

The knocking comes again, just a bit louder, and Dean gives a soft grumble. When he was sure that the Lunatic Fringe wasn't going to wake up, Seth decides it would be better to just go answer and see if whatever whoever needed could wait for another hour or so. Dean never tended to get up before noon if he didn't have an interview to make or have to sneak back to his hotel room.

Seth slowly moves out of bed and pads over to the door, fixing his sweatpants along the way as they slip down his hips just a tad. As he pulls at the drawstring to tighten them, he takes to unlocking the hotel room door. As he pulls it open and glances out, he gives a soft sigh because he knows it wouldn't be as easy as he was hoping it would be to get rid of these guys.

Most of you will probably know the guys by the names _Kane_and _Big_ _Show_. Seth shuffles on his feet awkwardly briefly before opening the door a bit wider and looking up at the two taller men. He was sure he had a good idea of just why Show was at his door, and since Team Authority was still trying to attempt to stay banded together somehow, Kane probably just decided to tag along.

"I was sleeping," Seth mutters, somewhat begrudgingly, hoping it would throw them off and get them to leave. There was no such luck. They just both looked at him with their creepy eyes and Seth crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Could you come back later?"

"I think it would be better if we came in now and discussed your match with John Cena last night," Show is saying, his voice low, almost deadly. He couldn't have been very happy about be on the receiving end the Superman Punch and the spear through the table he had received from Roman Reigns. Honestly, it was pretty entertaining to watch. Dean had talked animatedly about it during the time they had undressed for bed. It was nice to see Dean happy about something. Of course, Seth would never say any of that to Show.

Seth shuffles on his feet again, tugging more at his drawstring on his pants to give himself something to do and glancing back into the room slightly. Over 3 years he and Ambrose had been doing this. They hadn't always been hiding so fervently like they had been since Seth's betrayal. The times when they had more of an _I don't care who knows_ attitude was a much better time, in his opinion. All this hiding, all this sneaking around... He's pretty _tired_ of it, actually.

He's pulled from his thoughts when one of the men begin to speak again. "You got someone in there?" Kane asks, sounding almost amused. It causes Seth to scowl to himself, sending the taller man a hard look. They didn't suspect anything, just as Seth knew. Seth's pushing the door open, allowing a small _thud _of the door as it hits the wall. The door is wide enough to let both of them in now. It's an invitation. He's going to finally end all of this hiding with nothing more than a quick thought of '_fuck it_' resounding in his head.

"Yeah, I do, actually. So try to keep quiet," Seth is huffing, moving to where the adjoining door is in the hotel room. He unlocks his side and knocks on the neighboring door that separates the rooms as he hears the main hotel room door close behind him. Within moments, the second adjoining door is opening and Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury are looking in. Seth walks away from it, knowing they would follow, and heads towards where Dean is still snoozing in the bed. It's no more than a second later when Seth hears his name.

"Seth…" Jamie is saying suddenly and Seth glances back to see that Jamie and Joey are holding Kane and Show just at the right distance so they wouldn't see who else was in the room with Seth. Right, they didn't know that Seth was going to be _coming out_, so to speak. They didn't realize that it was all in his little agenda. He really should have been clear about that. He was really glad they cared enough to try and keep his head on straight, though.

"It's fine, let 'em in," Seth is murmuring in response, shrugging nonchalantly, even if he did have a certain churning in his gut as he sits down on the bed again.

Jamie and Joey both look at him for a moment before they finally let the larger men into the room. As they take the few remaining steps, they both stop short at the sight of the sleeping Dean who lets out a stuttering snore before giving a grunt and rolling closer to where Seth had been laying before.

"Is that-…" one of the larger men start out, but Dean gives another grunt when his hand lands on empty space and he hears the voice. Blue eyes flicker open, though they remain dazed, and his head pops up some from where it had ended up under one of Seth's pillows.

"'o's there?" Dean mutters out, but Seth is just pushing a hand into his lover's mess of curls and Dean's head is falling back onto the pillows, eyes going half lidded.

"It's been going on since well before I joined the Authority and it was going on during everything. I did what I had to do and he understood that, just like I understood he was doing what he had to do," Seth goes into explaining, his voice soft, but his tone stern and his eyes flickering to each of the larger men's faces. "We're actually able to decipher _personal_and _business_ and it hasn't fucked with anything thus far. And if you _for some reason_ have something to say against it, you can talk it over with someone else and leave."

His voice was adamant and both of the larger men just stare at him, but they say absolutely nothing. Show just brings up why they were there, and it was exactly as Seth thought: it was about Roman Reigns.

Really, Seth had _bigger things to worry about than Roman Reigns_, right now at least, and Show seemed to want his revenge. Kane and Show both seemed to want to plot out their next moves. Seth is attempting to give his full, undivided attention to the conversation despite the aching in his head and the aching in his ribs, but is momentarily distracted from the conversation when he feels Dean move. He startles some when Dean's scruff is suddenly scraping against the bare skin of his lower back as the short-haired male presses his face against it.

"What the hell are you doing, Ambrose?" Seth is muttering quietly. He's embarrassed, having a feeling that his lover was doing this on _purpose_ and he's giving a loud huff when an arm is wrapping around him.

It's Dean's huffed respond of, "Tell them to come back later," and a continued scraping his scruff on Seth's skin again that tells Seth he was right; Dean was doing this on purpose. Little brat. "It's not even noon. I'm _tired_."

"You say it like you can't sleep through a fucking tornado. Go back to sleep, you'll be fine," Seth mutters, arching away from the scratch of facial hair. He attempts to continue the strategizing with the other four males to try and get the conversation away from Dean's lack of public shame and embarrassment. He's more than grateful when Jamie and Joey join in to attempt to return the conversation back to normal a bit easier. Kane and Show both just looked vaguely uncomfortable with the entire situation. Seth feels it serves them right.

Seth thought all was going to be okay for a little while longer – just long enough to finish this conversation and get all of the extra guys out of his hotel room – until Dean is pushing himself up and sitting against the headboard. That's the first bad sign. Sitting up usually led to Dean being more persistent. Right on cue, it seems, Dean is tugging Seth into his lap without hesitation. Seth puts up an argument and a bit of a fight, but ends up right where Dean wants him to be. Seth can't argue any further when Dean tucks his face into his neck like a bird tucking its head into its feathers, arms wrapping around him.

"You're going to kill your neck," is the only thing Seth can think to grumble at him. He glances at the two larger men in the room with fierce eyes again to warn them against saying anything, pushing his hand into Dean's hair. It's out of pure habit that his fingers begin to comb through to try and tame his curls.

"Went through three f'king tables las' nigh'. That train's lef' th'station," Dean mutters in response, but his breathing is evening, almost as if he's dozing off again. Another brief pause and just silence lets Seth realize that he probably actually has.

It's as they attempt to once more continue the strategy talk that Joey seems to sense the awkward tension in the air and speaks an idea of discussing everything over breakfast. Everyone agrees immediately, seemingly glad to have a reason to get out of the room. However, as Seth moves to walk everyone out so he can start getting ready, Dean's arms tighten around him stubbornly.

"Let go," Seth grumbles softly, trying not to gain any attention to them. He's turning his head to try and look at Dean, which proved to be difficult when the other's face was still tucked into his neck.

"Not even noon, I'm _tired_," Dean complains into his skin, lips working against it in a way that makes Seth tilt his head to the side slightly.

"Well, then go back to sleep," Seth states, tone soft, annoyed, and amused all at once.

Dean works his jaw for a second – Seth can feel the movement against his skin – before he's tilting his head just enough to glare at the other four men in the room where they all still stand. They all look uncomfortable under the scrutiny, looking in different directions. It seems to give Dean enough courage to say, in a soft voice, "But you won't be here."

The words floor Seth and every thought process that he had going in his brain. He's left trying to look at Dean, who is glaring at the four men in the room still. Seth takes some time to compose himself before looking to the others. "How about lunch, around 2?" He suggests now instead.

They all, albeit begrudgingly for Kane and Show, agree before Jamie and Joey walk the two larger men out when Dean proves to still not be willing to let go. Seth has never been more thankful for them, really. He would owe them a lot in the future. When the sound of the adjoining door is heard being closed and locked after the main door is closed, Dean is repositioning them in a laying position, though he was still tucked into Seth's neck.

"That was sweet," Seth is saying to him after a moment, when he was sure that the other wasn't yet asleep again. Knowing Dean, he wouldn't even be going back to sleep.

"So was you coming out to your friends," Dean murmurs back, sounding snarky. It was a defense mechanism if Seth had ever heard one. He must be flustered. He got snarky when he was flustered.

"Was really tired of hiding you; us," Seth murmurs and Dean stiffens just slightly before he's nipping at Seth's flesh, as if to harden the soft moment. Seth gives a soft yelp and elbows Dean in the ribs softly, glad to hear the resounding grunt instead of the other retaliating. He didn't think his own ribs would be able to take it.

It's silent again, but just for a moment before Dean is giving another huff and then a hardly audible, "I love you."

Seth smiles softly and turns in Dean's arms, despite Dean attempting to prevent him from being able to do so. The short-haired Lunatic did in fact look flustered, his jaw working again as he tries not to look him in the eye. "Love you too, you idiot," Seth replies and Dean risks a small glance up, a smile gracing his features.

"You better," Dean grumbles before he's leaning forward. Their lips press together tenderly before Dean is pulling back and tugging Seth into a tight cuddle. "Now get back to sleep, you sell-out."

"Fucking lunatic," Seth replies, but he snuggles closer regardless.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed the thing!<em>**

**_Reviews would be great!_**

**_~Ash_**


End file.
